A l'ombre des géants
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Les Noldor débarquent pour la première fois sur les plages du Beleriand, à la lumière des étoiles. Maedhros prend en main l'installation de son peuple sur ces territoires inconnus et doit faire face à sa première épreuve.


Auteur : Ben… Nat. J'suis pas morte. Mais je sais plus à quelles reviews je devais répondre (depuis des mois). Fichtre.

Disclaimer : Tolkien et consorts restent les maîtres incontestés de l'univers.

Warnings : Euh… ce texte est long. Pour le situer un peu, l'action se passe juste après le débarquement des elfes de Fëanor en Beleriand, avant l'incendie de Losgar. Et donc après la destruction des deux Arbres et avant le premier lever du soleil. Du coup c'est la nuit en permanence pendant tout le texte. Yey.

Note : petit mémo sur les noms, parce que j'utilise une fois de plus ceux en quenya et que c'est parfois difficile de se retrouver dans tout ce joyeux bazar elfique :

-Ambarussa : nom maternel commun des jumeaux Amrod et Amras

-Carnistir/Morifinwë : **Caranthir** , quatrième fils de Fëanor

-Curufinwë/Curvo : **Curufin** , cinquième fils de Fëanor

-Fëanáro : **Fëanor** , présentement Haut Roi des Noldor et créateur des Silmarils

-Huan : chien géant de Celegorm

-Melkor/Moringotto : **Morgoth** , Vala déchu, voleur des Silmarils et ennemi des elfes

-Maitimo/Nelyafinwë/Nelyo : **Maedhros** , premier fils de Fëanor

-Makalaurë/Kánafinwë/Káno : **Maglor** , deuxième fils de Fëanor

-Ossë : Maïa servant d'Ulmo, Vala des eaux. Connu pour ses terribles tempêtes marines

-Pityafinwë : **Amrod** , dernier fils de Fëanor avec son jumeau Amras

-Telufinwë : **Amras** , dernier fils de Fëanor avec son jumeau Amrod

-Tyelkormo/Turcafinwë/Tyelko : **Celegorm** , troisième fils de Fëanor

-Tyelpë : surnom de Celebrimbor, fils de Curufin

°0oOo0°

 **A l'ombre des géants**

°0oOo0°

Les hauts mâts des navires blancs se balançaient doucement dans les embruns, oscillant au rythme de la houle. La plupart avaient déjà remonté toutes leurs voiles, remarqua Maitimo, et un bon nombre d'entre eux s'occupaient à débarquer leurs passagers. Une myriade de canots s'échappait de l'aire de mouillage, convergeant vers le rivage. L'un d'eux tanguait dangereusement, donnant du fil à retordre aux rameurs : Tyelkormo, installé à la proue, tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher son colossal chien de se jeter à l'eau pour gagner la terre ferme par ses propres moyens. Debout sur le pont incliné d'un des bateaux que les elfes avaient échoués sur la grève afin de débarquer aisément les chevaux qu'ils contenaient, Carnistir mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria quelque chose à son frère, mais ses mots se perdirent parmi les hennissements, les rouleaux des vagues et mille autres appels. Avec un haussement d'épaule agacé, Carnistir tourna les talons et disparut dans les entrailles de la _Dame Uinen_ , dont il avait assuré le commandement. Maitimo chercha des yeux son propre navire, l' _Albatros_ , et le trouva flanqué à sa droite du _Chant du Vent_ de Makalaurë, mettant à la mer sa troisième chaloupe, et à sa gauche du _Miroir d'Eau_ des jumeaux Ambarussa qui achevait de remonter ses voiles.

Fins et légers, d'assez faible tonnage et à la voilure imposante, les vaisseaux teleri s'étaient révélés rapides et plus maniables que Maitimo n'avait osé l'espérer, compte tenu du peu d'expérience des Noldor en matière de navigation. En revanche, si leur faible tirant d'eau avait été parfait pour permettre aux Teleri de remonter les fleuves de Valinor afin de commercer avec les continentaux, il s'était avéré un véritable handicap en haute mer. Tout particulièrement lorsque la tempête la plus violente jamais vue de mémoire d'elfe s'était abattue sur la flotte noldo, décuplant l'instabilité de bateaux qui n'avaient pas été pensés pour essuyer pareils déchaînements des éléments. Des innombrables bâtiments à avoir quitté le pays d'Aman, au moins un tiers avait sombré corps et bien lors de la traversée de la Grande Mer, emportés par la colère d'Ossë. De nombreux elfes valeureux et beaucoup de matériel de qualité avaient été ainsi perdus, mais l'estimation de leurs pertes n'avait pour le moment pu être que très approximative. S'il ne les avait pas reniés, Maitimo aurait volontiers remercié les Valar d'avoir au moins épargné son père et ses jeunes frères, à défaut de leur peuple.

Tournant le dos à la mer cruelle, le Haut Prince embrassa d'un regard inquiet les terres qui s'étendaient devant lui. La plage où ils avaient accosté courait le long du rivage sur plusieurs lieues vers sa droite, ponctuée çà et là de gigantesques chaos granitiques. Hautes et larges, leurs formes sombres se découpaient en arrêtes déchiquetées par les vents sur le ciel percé d'étoiles, leur donnant l'allure de fantastiques géants de pierre dansant quelque étrange gigue. Face au prince, la plage avançait loin vers l'intérieur des terres, le vent cinglant se chargeant d'y étendre son sable fin. Des touffes d'oyat drues et piquantes en stabilisaient les dunes au dessus de la ligne des plus hautes marées. A l'horizon, vers l'est nord-est, le ciel d'encre piqué d'argent semblait rougeoyer. Sur la gauche enfin avaient dû s'élever des falaises, avant qu'une partie ne s'en soit écroulée dans les flots bien des siècles auparavant. Les cimes d'un bosquet de résineux se devinaient au loin, visibles entre les pics rocheux éboulés. Exception faite de quelques lapins qui disparurent sous les touffes d'oyat dès que les premiers enfants débarqués se précipitèrent vers eux pour les câliner et des mouettes aux cris perçants qui tournoyaient au dessus de leurs têtes, nul être vivant n'était visible ni audible.

Le visage gracieux de Maitimo s'orna d'une moue désappointée. A la lumière faible et froide des étoiles, ces terres lui apparaissaient vides et ternes, stériles et inhospitalières. Mais peut-être cette perception n'était-elle due qu'à son état d'esprit mélancolique. La traversée avait été longue et éreintante, tant physiquement que moralement, et ceci sans même prendre en compte les _évènements_ préalables. Il ne voulait pas douter que les choses se présenteraient sous un jour meilleur (l'ironie du terme le fit presque sourire) une fois qu'il se serait un peu reposé. Et lorsqu'il bénéficierait d'un meilleur éclairage. Le manque de lumière avait tendance à lui saper le moral.

Un formidable bruit d'éclaboussure suivi de clameurs diverses attira de nouveau son attention vers la mer. Il s'en fallut de peu que Maitimo ne se retournât d'un bond, persuadé de retrouver l'une des frêles embarcations retournée et ses occupants s'y agrippant de leur mieux. Par bonheur, il n'en était rien. En équilibre précaire sur sa tête de canot, trempé des pieds à la tête, Tyelkormo invectivait seulement les flots en pointant un index accusateur en direction de son immense chien qui nageait imperturbablement vers le rivage. Les enfants éconduits par les lapins se régalèrent de la scène, qui battant des mains, qui sautant à pieds joints dans les vaguelettes, qui encourageant la brave bête à nager plus vite, tous riant aux éclats. Et Tyelkormo, désormais à portée de voix, de surenchérir en se lamentant bruyamment sur l'abandon de son compagnon à quatre pattes pour le plus grand bonheur de ses petits spectateurs.

Les adultes en revanche ne partageaient ni l'hilarité, ni l'enthousiasme de leurs cadets. Débarqués des canots, ils s'arrêtaient après avoir fait quelques pas sur la plage ou erraient sans but sur le sable, totalement déboussolés. La plupart avaient presque l'air surpris de trouver les terres farouches et nues, sans rien ni personne pour les accueillir. Une mère portant son bambin sur la hanche hésita longuement avant de se décider à s'asseoir par terre, faute de siège. Comme la grande majorité des Noldor, c'était la première fois qu'elle posait le pied sur ces terres de l'est et elle ne connaissait rien de la vie sauvage. La minorité restante, celle qui avait connu la grande marche vers l'ouest, avait été accueillie au terme de son voyage par des contrées verdoyantes et florissantes, par des arbres merveilleux exhalant de doux rayons lumineux, et par des dieux souriants. Ici, rien de tout cela. Seulement le vent, le sable, l'obscurité et les piaillements criards des oiseaux de mer. La verdure et les merveilles, la lumière et les sourires, il faudrait les _gagner_ , et aucun de ces elfes aux mines troublées n'y avait seulement songé. La vie dans le giron des Valar les avait indéniablement ramollis. Son père avait au moins raison pour cela, songea Maitimo avec une aigreur qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner, et qu'il mit sur le compte de sa fatigue.

Les rires des petits enfants, à quelques pas de lui, se changèrent soudain en exclamations indignées lorsque le grand chien atteignit la plage et s'ébroua énergiquement au milieu de leur groupe, projetant mille gouttelettes d'eau salée autour de lui. Fuyant ses éclaboussures, les fillettes et les garçonnets se dispersèrent en quelques secondes. Maitimo, lui, ne broncha pas. Il esquissa même un sourire quand le chien géant vint lui quémander des caresses, l'œil brillant et la queue battant follement l'air.

« Bon chien, murmura-t-il en le grattant derrière les oreilles. Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir. La traversée a été longue, pas vrai Huan ? »

Huan aboya son approbation, d'une voix bien plus grave qu'aucun autre chien.

« Ne le laisse pas te lécher, grand frère ! » Cria Tyelkormo tandis que ses rameurs attaquaient la passe périlleuse où les vagues formaient leurs rouleaux. « Il a mangé du poisson ! »

Ils avaient tous mangé du poisson, presque exclusivement du poisson d'ailleurs, et pendant bien plus longtemps qu'il ne devrait être permis, mais Maitimo ne jugea pas nécessaire de le souligner. Il se contenta de regarder les rameurs de son frère échouer leur barque sur le sable et ledit frère en descendre prestement, acceptant de bon cœur la fête que lui fit Huan pour implorer pardon d'avoir plongé sans son accord. Enfin, Tyelkormo fut libre de se porter au niveau de son aîné et de l'attirer dans une étreinte propre à lui couper le souffle. Etreinte que Maitimo lui rendit aussitôt, ignorant ses vêtements trempés.

« C'est si bon de te revoir, petit frère. » Sourit-il en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux passablement humides.

Tyelkormo se dégagea d'une saccade, un sourire espiègle lui étirant les lèvres. Maitimo constata avec satisfaction que leurs rudes conditions de navigation des dernières semaines ne semblaient avoir entamé ni son moral ni sa santé. S'il avait maigri, cela ne se remarquait pas. Le deuxième de ses nombreux frères était en tous points semblable à celui qu'il avait quitté de l'autre côté de la mer : tout en longs muscles nerveux, cheveux blond pâle aux boucles légères, grands yeux clairs à l'éclat rieur et large sourire charmeur.

« Eh, pas si petit que ça, se défendit le plus jeune en dépit du fait que ses boucles blondes ne dépassaient qu'avec difficulté l'épaule de son aîné. Ce n'est que toi qui es trop grand. Ceci dit, je suis heureux de constater que tu n'as pas rétréci au lavage. C'est une drôle de saucée qui nous est tombée dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Huan n'a pas apprécié du tout.

-Je veux bien le croire. »

Maitimo jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'auréole d'or pâle qui tenait lieu de chevelure à son vis-à-vis. Son expression acheva de s'éclairer lorsqu'il distingua les elfes que les derniers canots leur apportaient.

« Regarde, voici Makalaurë et Curufinwë. Ils ont presque débarqué, et Carnistir arrive pour les accueillir. Les jumeaux ne sont pas loin derrière. Nous serons bientôt tous réunis. »

Tyelkormo opina vaguement du chef, absorbé dans l'étude du paysage terrestre qui s'offrait à lui. Son propre sourire s'élargit sensiblement.

« Ces côtes sont charmantes. Décréta-t-il. Et si tu veux m'en croire, mon frère, nous sommes bons pour camper quelques temps. Non pas que cela me déplaise. »

Cela ne lui déplaisait effectivement pas, à en croire le ton sincèrement ravi de sa voix, et Maitimo ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore. Le deuxième de ses frères avait toujours été celui d'entre eux qui appréciait le plus leurs voyages d'enfance dans les landes sauvages, et la communion avec la nature avait toujours fait partie intégrante de sa vie. Voilà au moins une partie de leur campagne militaire qui ne risquait pas de le décevoir.

Comme annoncé par l'aîné de la fratrie, Makalaurë et Curufinwë mirent à leur tour pied à terre, descendant chacun de sa propre chaloupe, et furent immédiatement rejoints par Carnistir qui avait abandonné son navire et le soin des chevaux à ses subalternes. Ce dernier gratifia ses frères d'un hochement de tête et d'un de ses sourires aussi précieux qu'ils étaient rares. Noirs étaient ses collants, bottes et tuniques comme noirs étaient ses cheveux, ses yeux, et le plus souvent ses humeurs. Le vent piquant lui rosissait les joues et le bout du nez, offrant un contraste saisissant avec le teint uniformément pâle de ses deux compagnons. Curufinwë, le plus jeune des trois mais le plus grand d'une demie tête, avait hérité des cheveux lisses et sombres de leur père, des traits altiers et élégants de leur père, de l'esprit aiguisé et synthétique de leur père, ainsi que de son adresse au travail de la forge. Il répondit au sourire de Carnistir avant d'offrir un des siens à Makalaurë. Celui-ci lui pressa l'épaule d'une main aux doigts longs et fins de musicien. De leur mère il avait pris les boucles de sa chevelure, la douceur de ses expressions, son dévouement aux siens et son amour des arts, et de leur père l'encre de ses cheveux, l'eau grisée de ses yeux, son opiniâtreté et son goût de la perfection.

Tous trois avaient les traits tirés par la fatigue du voyage, et l'air pareillement satisfaits d'en voir enfin le bout. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, d'une intensité décelable au scintillement de leurs regards, mais d'une voix trop calme pour permettre à Maitimo de les saisir. Curufinwë toucha la main de Makalaurë, enserrant ses doigts dans les siens l'espace d'une seconde. De l'autre main, le musicien replaça une mèche de cheveux couleur corbeau derrière la pointe de l'oreille de Carnistir, qui le remercia d'un nouveau signe de tête. A cela se limita l'exubérance de leurs retrouvailles. La tribu fëanorienne avait toujours été divisée en deux camps bien distincts. Il y avait ceux qui étaient tactiles et expressifs (Maitimo, Tyelkormo, les jumeaux, leur mère) et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas (Makalaurë, Carnistir, Curufinwë, leur père).

« Ce qu'ils sont lents ! S'impatienta tout à coup Tyelkormo. Je suis sûr qu'ils nous ont vus, pourtant. Ne le prends pas pour toi, grand frère, mais il est difficile de te manquer dans une foule. Que peuvent-ils bien se dire ? Carnistir ne parle pour ainsi dire jamais, d'ordinaire. Les jumeaux seront arrivés avant qu'ils n'aient fait un seul pas vers nous, tu verras. J'ai bien envie d'aller les rejoindre. »

Et, sans attendre de réponse, le blond siffla son chien et s'élança vivement vers le trio de ses frères. Maitimo lui emboîta le pas, d'une allure plus modérée et plus appropriée à un prince héritier. Il s'arrêta en chemin pour saluer un elfe qu'il connaissait de vue mais dont il était incapable de retrouver le nom. Durant ce temps, Tyelkormo et Huan avaient atteint les trois autres fils de Fëanáro. Le gigantesque molosse tournait au trot autour d'eux, langue pendante et queue battante, réclamant caresses et attentions. Tyelkormo enferma Curufinwë et Makalaurë dans une même étreinte, leur déclamant sa joie de les retrouver après leur si interminable séparation, avant de se tourner vers Carnistir. Celui-ci n'esquiva l'accolade humide du maître-chien que pour tomber dans les embrassades doubles des Ambarussa, fraîchement débarqués.

Tout juste sortis de l'adolescence, les jumeaux avaient encore les joues un peu rondes bien que l'un des deux eût visiblement perdu du poids depuis leur embarquement. Pityafinwë probablement, devina Maitimo en se rapprochant de ses cadets, car il n'avait jamais aimé le poisson quelle que fût la manière dont on le cuisinât. L'autre, Telufinwë, semblait bien se porter en dépit des larges cernes qui ornaient ses yeux. Leurs cheveux, aussi roux que les siens, avaient été sensiblement raccourcis. A cause du sel et du vent, expliquait Telufinwë, qui rendaient trop ardu démêlage et coiffure. Curufinwë, lui, regrettait la perte du mât d'artimon de son navire. Il s'interrompit lorsque Maitimo lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« Eh bien, aucun de vous ne viendra donc saluer votre pauvre vieux grand frère ? Déplora le plus âgé d'une voix faussement affligée. Quelle tristesse pour moi qui vous ai pour ainsi dire élevés. Quand je pense que j'ai tremblé pour vous à chaque instant de cette affreuse tempête et… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans les exclamations désolées des jumeaux Ambarussa. Curufinwë lui piqua un baiser sur la joue avant de se dégager, laissant sa place à Pityafinwë et Telufinwë. Carnistir, pour sa part, lui lança l'un de ses fameux regards noirs.

« Tu exagères, Nelyo. J'ai été le premier à te saluer et j'ai vu Tyelko essayer de te briser les côtes il y a quelques instants à peine.

-Je n'ai jamais brisé les côtes de qui que ce soit ! S'indigna Tyelkormo.

-Ce ne fut pourtant pas faute d'essayer, glissa malicieusement Curufinwë.

-Tu ne connais pas ta force, Tyelko. » Appuya Pityafinwë.

Tyelkormo jura ses grands dieux qu'il n'était pas plus fort que cela, que c'étaient ses frères qui n'étaient que des petites natures. Carnistir ne daigna pas lui répondre, mais Curufinwë et les Ambarussa poursuivirent derechef leurs plaisanteries. Makalaurë, qui s'était éloigné pour chercher quelque chose dans son canot, revint en souriant vers son frère aîné. Celui-ci secoua la tête, lui désignant leurs cadets.

« Regarde-les. A peine se retrouvent-ils que déjà ils se chamaillent.

-C'est leur façon de se dire qu'ils sont heureux de se retrouver. Et tu ne peux rien leur reprocher, c'est toi qui as commencé à nous taquiner. »

Le sourire de Maitimo n'en fut que plus amusé. Makalaurë lui saisit la main, pressant ses doigts pendant un instant avant de reprendre sa prise sur l'objet encombrant qu'il transportait.

« Tu m'as manqué, grand frère.

-Toi aussi, petit oiseau. Vous m'avez tous manqué. »

Les deux premiers fils de Fëanáro observèrent leurs jeunes frères pendant plusieurs minutes, en silence, avant de se détourner d'eux. Comme Maitimo et Tyelkormo avant lui, Makalaurë étudia avec attention les nouvelles terres qui l'environnaient. Son expression se fit de plus en plus soucieuse à mesure que son examen avançait, et son appréhension devint clairement lisible dans ses yeux clairs. Ses doigts blancs se crispèrent nerveusement sur la housse de soie protégeant sa harpe, qu'il serrait contre son cœur comme s'il se fût agit d'un bouclier.

« Je n'aime pas cette lueur rouge, là-bas. » Murmura-t-il, et soudain Maitimo tiqua.

…Sa harpe ?

« Makalaurë ? L'interpella l'aîné de la fratrie, causant la convergence de tous les regards en direction du musicien. Est-ce bien ta harpe que tu tiens ainsi ? »

Le ménestrel fronça les sourcils, peinant sans doute à comprendre le lien entre sa harpe et la lueur rouge.

« Ma harpe, oui, confirma-t-il dans le soudain silence. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Sa harpe. » Répéta Tyelkormo d'un ton exagérément consterné.

Les jumeaux haussèrent des sourcils moqueurs, se rapprochant furtivement de la potentielle nouvelle proie de leurs moqueries. Curufinwë leva les yeux au manteau étoilé couvrant le ciel, un rictus railleur tordant ses lèvres. Même Carnistir, plutôt discret jusque là, décida d'y aller de son grain de sel.

« Makalaurë, Káno, fit-il d'une voix où pointait un certain agacement, sois honnête avec nous : à quel moment t'es-tu dis qu'il était _logique_ et _rationnel_ de t'encombrer de ta _harpe_ pour partir à la _guerre_ ? »

Les doigts de Makalaurë se crispèrent encore plus sur son instrument favori, et ses jointures en blanchirent.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Se défendit-il. Tyelkormo a bien embarqué son chien, et vous conviendrez tous qu'il prend plus de place et consomme plus de nourriture que ma harpe. Et elle au moins n'a pas eu le mal de mer. »

Huan se mit à gémir et courut se réfugier derrière les jambes de son maître. Carnistir, qui durant tout le voyage n'avait eu de cesse de se plaindre à son équipage des hurlements d'agonie du pauvre chien que même le vacarme des tempêtes d'Ossë ne parvenait pas à couvrir, vit ses joues se colorer instantanément d'une délicate teinte d'incarnat. Il eut la décence de détourner le regard, feignant de se désintéresser de la conversation. Mais Tyelkormo, piqué au vif, rétorqua aussitôt :

« Certes, mais toi, tu conviendras que mon chien a bien plus de chance que ta harpe de s'avérer utile dans les prochains jours ! A moins bien sûr que tu ne lui aies appris à se battre, ce dont tu me permettras de douter. Huan, lui, est un chien de chasse, le meilleur qui soit, et je lui fais entièrement confiance pour ce qui est de mettre ses connaissances et ses capacités à profit durant la guerre !

-Ma harpe aura aussi son utilité. Marmonna Makalaurë, l'air buté.

-Allons donc. Intervint Curufinwë, qui était décidément en forme. Et qu'as-tu l'intention d'en faire ? Jouer une berceuse à notre ennemi pour le distraire pendant que nous récupérons les Silmarils de Père sous son nez ? »

Makalaurë se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son visage arborant le même air pincé que leur mère lorsqu'elle se sentait vexée, tandis que les jumeaux éclataient de rire et que Tyelkormo donnait une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son frère préféré.

« Ne vas pas lui donner d'idée de ce genre, Curvo ! Se récria-t-il. Tu le connais, tout de même, il serait capable d'essayer de la mettre à exécution ! »

Et ses quatre cadets ricanèrent, Carnistir inclus, attirant l'attention des elfes proches. Le teint pâle de Makalaurë vira à un cramoisi que ne démentirait pas son sombre frère en personne, et il ouvrit la bouche prêt à donner de la voix. Maitimo, qui avait jugé jusque là l'échange distrayant et inoffensif, décida qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre fin à la dispute : les regards sur eux se faisaient trop pesants à son goût, et les Valar savaient quel raffut son frère était capable de causer lorsqu'il s'était mis en tête de crier.

« Nous en reparlerons lorsque, fatigués par la lutte contre notre ennemi et désirant trouver un peu de repos, vous viendrez le prier de chanter pour vous comme vous le faisiez à la maison… et que notre petit oiseau vous renverra sans la moindre once de délicatesse parce que sa rancune n'est rien sinon tenace. » Fit donc le rouquin, coupant la parole à Makalaurë et souriant à l'adresse de ses autres frères.

Les jumeaux affichèrent des mines contrites, mais Carnistir et Curufinwë optèrent pour une neutralité des plus parfaites. Tyelkormo haussa une épaule et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais un seul regard de Maitimo suffit à le faire taire. Son visage prit une expression grave que ses frères n'avaient pas l'habitude de lui connaître. Il reprit, d'un ton imperceptiblement plus dur :

« En attendant, évitez de montrer trop de dissensions entre vous, qu'elles soient sérieuses ou non. Je vous ai laissé agir à votre guise depuis tout à l'heure car je ne voulais pas rendre nos retrouvailles trop solennelles, mais n'oubliez pas ceci : nous sommes ici princes de notre peuple avant tout, les uns tout autant que les autres. Et le peuple n'aime pas voir ses dirigeants divisés, surtout sur des questions aussi triviales qu'une harpe et un chien alors que sa situation générale est, somme toute, relativement sérieuse.

-Exactement. » Approuva une voix sévère toute proche d'eux.

Les sept fils se tournèrent vers sa source comme un seul elfe. Leur père se tenait là, droit et fier, le regard flamboyant. Son regard n'avait cessé de flamboyer depuis ce terrible Serment qu'ils avaient pris, à Tirion. Bien que Maitimo et Curufinwë le dépassaient à présent en taille, ce terrible regard suffisait à les écraser tous. Il le rendait plus imposant que jamais, à la fois beau et terrifiant. Sa détermination seule aurait pu aplanir les géants de granit qui parsemaient la plage. Fëanáro, aucun de ses fils ne l'ignorait, n'avait qu'une seule envie, qu'un seul objectif, un unique but : poursuivre Melkor, Moringotto comme il l'appelait à présent, afin de venger la mort de son père bien-aimé et recouvrer son bien le plus précieux, l'œuvre la plus parfaite qui soit jamais sortie de ses mains, ses Silmarils.

« Père », le saluèrent d'une même voix les sept elfes, tous portant leur main droite à leur cœur.

Fëanáro les imita, ses yeux s'appesantissant sur chacun d'eux, l'un après l'autre, les étudiant avec la plus grande attention. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque, pas plus devant la perte de poids de Pityafinwë que devant la harpe de Makalaurë ou les habits trempés de Tyelkormo. Curufinwë soutint son regard et risqua l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Tyelpë s'est langui de vous, Père. De toute la traversée, il ne cessait de vous réclamer que lorsque sa nourrice parvenait à l'endormir. »

Fëanáro esquissa un sourire à l'évocation de son petit-fils.

« Il me tarde de le revoir.

-Il a dû grandir, j'imagine. Commenta Tyelkormo.

-Un peu. Vous le verrez tout à l'heure, il dort encore à bord du _Fierté du Roi_. Il m'a semblé fatigué alors j'ai préféré ne pas le réveiller tout de suite. »

Son neveu ne devait pas être le seul à se trouver fatigué, songea Maitimo en observant les visages des elfes qui se massaient à quelques pas de leurs chefs. Fëanáro suivit le regard de son premier fils et dût se faire une réflexion semblable, car il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui déclara d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction :

« Nous ferons halte en ces lieux le temps que tous recouvrent leurs forces. Il me semble évident que nous ne trouverons pas notre avantage face à Moringotto dans une armée fatiguée et affaiblie par un long et rude voyage. Nelyafinwë, en tant qu'aîné, vous superviserez l'installation provisoire de notre peuple sur ces rivages. Soyez prompt et efficace. »

Le grand elfe aux cheveux de feu inclina la tête gravement.

« Bien, Pèr… »

Fëanáro lui adressa un regard sévère et il se reprit aussitôt, la pointe de ses oreilles rosissant de gêne.

« Bien, mon Roi. »

Le nouveau souverain des Noldor hocha la tête d'un air presque appréciateur et s'éloigna en direction des amas rocheux bordant la plage. Maitimo, comme tous ses frères et une partie de leur peuple, le suivit des yeux. Il le vit escalader agilement d'un des plus hauts chaos granitiques et s'immobiliser tout au sommet, comme observant les alentours. Sa silhouette sombre se détachait sur le ciel, dont le rougeoiement à l'est s'était accru et projetait une vague ombre sur les rochers. Un géant sur un géant, pensa Maitimo avec une pointe d'amusement. Puis il se tourna vers ses frères, qui taquinaient à nouveau Makalaurë –sauf les Ambarussa, qui s'accordaient à trouver la température ambiante trop peu élevée pour la saison et regrettaient les couvertures de laine qu'ils avaient laissées dans leur bateau.

« Mes frères, commença Maitimo pour capter l'attention générale, répartissons-nous les tâches. Curufinwë, tu te chargeras du débarquement du matériel. Je veux que tout s'effectue dans l'ordre et le calme. Je ne tolérerai aucune casse, aucune perte d'aucune sorte. Tu en profiteras pour faire l'inventaire de tous les biens se trouvant encore en notre possession. Je veux une liste aussi détaillée que possible de la cargaison de chaque navire. Je veux aussi savoir combien ont coulé durant la traversée et ce qu'ils contenaient. »

Curufinwë opina du chef.

« Carnistir, tu effectueras un recensement précis de la population qui nous reste, par navires également et en précisant les pertes subies par chacun. Spécifie le nombre de combattants valides dont nous disposons, ainsi que leur équipement, et le nombre de personnes inaptes au combat.

-Dans quelle catégorie fais-tu entrer les femmes ? Interrogea Carnistir. Aptes ou inaptes au combat ? »

Maitimo s'accorda une seconde de réflexion.

« Cela dépendra des dispositions de chacune, je présume. Mais compte d'emblée inaptes celles qui ont de jeunes enfants à charge. D'autres questions ? Non ? Bien. Tu commenceras par interroger les capitaines des navires concernant leurs passagers et membres d'équipages. J'en ai vu quelques uns débarquer, attendant certainement nos directives. Les autres doivent encore être à bord de leurs bâtiments. …Oh, et compte aussi nos chevaux et nos chiens, je mettrais ma main à couper que nous en avons perdus. »

Tyelkormo se renfrogna.

« J'ai fait mon possible, grand frère, débuta-t-il, mais les chiens ne sont pas faits pour voyager à fond de cale dans des conditions aussi déplorables. J'en ai perdu trois de maladie, et j'ignore par quel miracle nous sommes parvenus à endiguer l'épidémie. Pas facile de mettre des chiens en quarantaine sur le _Typhon_. Il y en a deux qui sont blessés, dont un qui a perdu une patte. Ils avaient commencé à s'entredévorer, ces deux corniauds, rendus fous par l'enfermement. Huan a dû intervenir pour les séparer. Et j'ai perdu toute une portée. Ma lice, tu sais, la grande rouge ? Elle a mis bas beaucoup trop tôt au cœur de la tempête. Rien pu faire pour les petits.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment, compatit Carnistir en prenant note des indications de son frère. Des pertes elfiques ?

-Deux gabiers jetés à la mer par un mauvais coup de vent. Et un de mes chasseurs, décédé des suites de ses blessures. Il avait essayé de séparer les chiens fous avant Huan, l'inconscient. Un deuxième est blessé au bras. Je ne sais plus s'il y en a eu d'autres, demande à mon second. Il est sur le _Typhon_ , je lui ai ordonné de débarquer mes chiens dès qu'il en aura fini avec mes gens.

-L' _Albatros_ a perdu quatre passagers, précisa à son tour Maitimo. Deux hommes, une femme et un enfant en bas âge. Et neuf membres d'équipage : six marins, deux mousses et un quartier-maître. Tous lorsque le _Vent de Liberté_ nous a heurté quand son gouvernail a été arraché, juste avant qu'il ne sombre. »

-Huit pertes pour mon _Fierté_ , ajouta Curufinwë. Trois adolescents qui ont jugé malin de grimper au mât d'artimon pour se prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas peur d'Ossë, les deux femmes qui leur hurlaient de se mettre à l'abri, les deux gabiers qui s'étaient dévoués pour les obliger à redescendre et le malheureux qui a tenté de leur jeter une corde lorsque le mât s'est abattu dans les flots. Celui-ci et les femmes emportés par une lame. »

Carnistir en prit rapidement note et questionna du regard ses trois autres frères.

« Makalaurë ? Ambarussa ? Combien de votre côté ?

-Trois passagers et une demi-douzaine de membres d'équipage, je crois. Répondit pensivement le musicien. Adresse-toi à mon second pour les détails. »

Les jumeaux avouèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas compté, et Carnistir rangea son carnet dans une poche de sa tunique noire. Maitimo reprit la parole.

« Nous avons un besoin urgent de renflouer nos réserves de vivres. Tyelkormo, tu prendras avec toi nos meilleurs chasseurs disponibles et tu verras si tu peux trouver du gibier dans les environs dès que tes chiens seront débarqués.

Le blond acquiesça et désigna du menton les falaises rocheuses au nord de la plage.

« Je suis prêt à parier que ça regorge de chèvres, là-dedans. Affirma-t-il. Et il me semble avoir vu des cimes de pins au loin. S'il y a une forêt à proximité, nous devrions pouvoir y trouver des daims ou des cerfs en abondance, et très probablement des sangliers. Des collets bien placés peuvent également nous assurer un certain nombre de lapins, les dunes de sable doivent en grouiller. »

Les sept frères échangèrent des regards gourmands. Après plusieurs semaines à ne manger que du poisson, du poisson, encore et toujours du poisson, la perspective de déguster des viandes grillées et des légumes cuits à point les faisaient saliver.

« Vois si tu ne peux pas aussi trouver quelques baies ou plantes, suggéra Curufinwë. J'ai entendu plusieurs de mes marins se plaindre de faiblesses, il est possible qu'ils manquent de vitamines. Mais méfie-toi de ce que tu n'es pas certain de reconnaître. »

Le chasseur haussa une épaule, ne jugeant sans doute pas nécessaire de relever une telle évidence. Maitimo ajouta :

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop, et surtout reste sur tes gardes. N'oublie pas que nous sommes en terrain inconnu. Il se trouve peut-être ici des prédateurs que nous ne connaissons pas. Les nuits… je veux dire, la nuit est fraîche, et nous allons manquer de combustible pour les feux. Ambarussa, vous serez responsables de nos réserves de bois sec. Vous tâcherez d'en rassembler suffisamment pour nous assurer lumière, chaleur et sécurité pendant plusieurs jours, si tant est qu'on puisse encore appeler cela des jours, et de bien gérer ces provisions. Nous monterons le camp hors de portée des vagues, à l'abri de ces amas rocheux que vous distinguez là-bas. »

Il désigna vaguement la direction qu'avait empruntée leur père.

« Je veux que chaque emplacement à l'intérieur du camp puisse être chauffé et éclairé décemment, que chacun s'y sente en sécurité. J'aimerai aussi que vous en profitiez pour renouveler nos réserves d'eau douce, je suppose qu'elles doivent être pour ainsi dire épuisées. Cherchez des sources, des rivières, n'importe quelle eau qui soit potable. Vous aurez à vous aventurer hors de la plage pour trouver tout ce dont nous avons besoin, mais vous n'êtes pas aussi expérimentés que Tyelkormo. Alors soyez vous aussi prudents et choisissez bien ceux qui travailleront pour vous. Nous ne savons pas combien de bêtes sauvages rôdent dans les environs, ni à quel point les prédateurs locaux peuvent être dangereux. Il est hors de question que le moindre elfe soit blessé pour une simple opération de maintenance. »

L'un des Ambarussa hocha la tête, mais l'autre se rembrunit.

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes plus jeunes que vous que nous sommes incompétents, tu sais.

-Quand ai-je dit que vous étiez incompétents ? Questionna son aîné d'une voix douce. Je me souviens simplement d'une certaine sortie dans les landes avec deux petits elfes inconscients du danger et qui s'acheva avec de belles morsures de loup sur deux paires de jambes. Si vos mémoires ne vous font pas défaut, vous devriez vous en souvenir également. »

Les deux jeunes elfes roux s'agitèrent, mal à l'aise, et échangèrent des regards gênés. Tyelkormo leur décerna un splendide sourire moqueur.

« Je ne doute pas qu'ils aient gagné en maturité depuis cet incident, Nelyo. Fit-il d'un ton lourd d'ironie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si forêt il y a bien à proximité, ils s'y rendront aussi sûrement que moi et je me chargerai de veiller sur eux en ton nom. Si le moindre loup décide de s'en prendre à leurs gambettes, tu peux compter sur moi pour te rapporter sa fourrure.

-Donne-nous des chiens et des rabatteurs, et nous pourrons la lui rapporter nous-mêmes », lui rétorqua Pityafinwë.

Telufinwë eut un sourire rêveur.

« C'est doux et chaud, la fourrure de loup. Nous pourrions en faire des couvertures… »

Maitimo laissa ses frères débattre de la nécessité de se fournir en couvertures de peau de loup pendant quelques instants avant de claquer des doigts pour reporter l'attention sur lui.

« J'ai dit : il est hors de question que le moindre elfe soit blessé pour une simple opération de maintenance. Si des fourrures de loup s'avèrent nécessaires, nous réglerons le problème en temps utile. Pour le moment n'allez pas leur chercher des noises et contentez-vous de ce que je vous ai demandé : du bois, de l'eau, des vivres. »

Tyelkormo et les jumeaux hochèrent la tête de concert.

« Makalaurë, tu te chargeras de l'installation du camp en tant que tel. Je veux que tu organises la montée des tentes, qu'elles ne poussent pas n'importe où comme des champignons après une pluie d'automne. Tâche de les faire espacer suffisamment pour permettre une circulation aisée des elfes et des biens, et surtout, _surtout_ , tâche de rester concentré sur tes objectifs. Je te connais, petit oiseau, et je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à te courir après pour te rappeler à l'ordre. »

Makalaurë roula des yeux noirs à l'adresse de son frère aîné, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta d'hocher lui aussi la tête en silence. Maitimo haussa alors un sourcil taquin dans sa direction et ajouta :

« …Et pose cette harpe quelque part, elle ne fera que t'encombrer. »

Cinq ricanements et un soupir excédé lui répondirent, et il donna le signal de la dispersion.

Les quelques heures qui suivirent virent la plage bouillonner d'agitation. Sous la conduite de leurs seigneurs, les elfes exilés s'organisèrent efficacement, et leur camp fut rapidement monté –compte tenu des conditions qui étaient les leurs et du faible éclairage dont ils disposaient.

Les fils de Fëanáro s'acquittèrent de leurs tâches respectives au mieux de leurs capacités, malgré quelques accros mineurs. Curufinwë se montra particulièrement efficace et méthodique, comme à son habitude : il fut le premier à revenir vers son frère le plus âgé, avec en mains un inventaire tout à fait clair et exhaustif des biens et possessions des Noldor ainsi que de leurs pertes matérielles. Tyelkormo, en dépit de quelques difficultés pour débarquer sa meute, fit lui aussi preuve d'une action tout à fait convenable. Ses intuitions à propos des falaises et de la forêt de pin s'avérèrent fondées et ses talents de chasseur lui permirent de guider au mieux le groupe d'archers, de lanciers et de maîtres-chiens qu'il avait constitué : les réserves de viande des elfes s'en trouvèrent garnies à satisfaction. Il reçut à ce propos une aide imprévue, mais non surprenante. Les jumeaux Ambarussa, s'ils commencèrent dans les premières heures par se concentrer sur la tâche qui leur avait été dévolue, finirent toutefois par s'en désintéresser. Ils laissèrent leurs suivants travailler sous la direction de l'un d'entre eux, et on les retrouva sans grande surprise chassant aux côtés de leur frère aux cheveux d'or pâle. Ce dernier se trouva d'ailleurs trop heureux de partager son savoir-faire avec ses cadets pour se résoudre à les renvoyer à leurs responsabilités.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent tous trois au camp, ils furent accueillis par l'air austère et les sourcils froncés de Maitimo. Cependant, les réserves de bois et d'eau ayant malgré tout été correctement remplies et eu égard au jeune âge des benjamins, l'elfe roux ne jugea pas nécessaire de les accabler de reproches. Un commentaire sardonique sur leur sens aigu du devoir suffit à faire rougir les deux jeunes garçons, mais Tyelkormo ne fit même pas semblant d'être désolé. Les jumeaux bredouillèrent quelques excuses confuses avant de présenter fièrement à leur grand frère leur plus belle prise : un magnifique cerf dans la fleur de l'âge qu'ils avaient abattu ensemble, de deux flèches dans le poitrail. Et Maitimo s'extasia de leur prouesse, oubliant qu'il aurait dû être fâché. Après tout, il se mentirait en se disant qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel dénouement.

En revanche, l'aîné Fëanorion fut très surpris du sérieux avec lequel Makalaurë s'attela à la tâche qu'il lui avait confiée. A chaque fois qu'il vint vérifier l'avancée de la mise en place du camp et de la montée des tentes, Maitimo trouva son rêveur de frère concentré sur divers problèmes qui se posaient à lui. En dépit de sa mise en garde, il pensait sincèrement devoir l'arracher à ces étranges méditations poétiques ou musicales dans lesquelles le musicien avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'abîmer au moment le moins opportun. Mais cela n'eut heureusement pas lieu, et l'aîné des fils de Fëanáro dut s'admettre globalement satisfait de l'organisation du camp par le ménestrel –bien qu'il s'interrogeât vaguement sur la nécessité pratique de placer la réserve d'armes entre la cantine et le saloir, mais Makalaurë eut l'air tellement désappointé lorsqu'il évoqua la question qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de lui demander de tout changer.

Au final, celui de ses frères qui eut le plus de mal à venir à bout de sa mission fut Carnistir, et Maitimo fut le premier à reconnaître qu'il ne lui avait pas confié la plus aisée. Il prit donc lui-même la peine d'aider son cadet autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire sans risquer de le vexer. A mesure qu'ils venaient à bout de leurs tâches respectives et se trouvaient désoeuvrés, leurs autres frères vinrent un à un leur proposer leurs services. A l'exception de Makalaurë, qui s'en alla errer au bord des vagues en fredonnant. L'arrivée massive des Fëanorian sur la mission de recensement se traduisit tout d'abord par un joyeux cafouillage qui provoqua une prise de tête généralisée, quelques crises de nerfs carnistiriennes et autant de crises de rire pour les autres, et s'acheva laborieusement par un recensement complet et détaillé de la population elfique ayant survécu aux fureurs de la mer. A l'exception de Makalaurë, que ses frères avaient oublié de compter. Ce qui leur causa un nouvel accès de rire.

Enfin, tout fut terminé, et Maitimo estima la situation tout à fait acceptable. Il rassembla sa fratrie autour de lui (ce qui signifiait surtout qu'il envoya Tyelkormo arracher Makalaurë à sa contemplation des étendues marines) afin de leur distribuer de nouvelles directives. Il commença par les remercier pour leur diligence et leur sérieux, omettant volontairement de parler du revirement des Ambarussa. Ceux-ci semblaient à nouveau assez mal à l'aise sans qu'il n'ait besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

« A présent que nous sommes matériellement installés, déclara-t-il en guise de transition, Makalaurë et Carnistir pourront tenir le bureau des doléances. Vous vous assurerez que chaque elfe, qu'il soit homme, femme ou enfant, dispose d'un endroit où se retirer pour trouver le repos en toute intimité. S'il y a quelque problème, le moindre conflit même mineur entre deux parties, je vous charge de le régler. Il est hors de question d'entretenir des tensions et des rancœurs parmi les nôtres. Il me semble que nous avons connu notre part de divisions. »

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent sans un mot. Maitimo désigna d'un geste les chevaux qui caracolaient sur le sable, dans le périmètre que définissaient les palefreniers et les enfants oisifs (au grand dam de leurs parents).

« Regardez. Les chevaux s'ébattent sur la plage depuis que nous avons débarqué, et après les semaines d'immobilité qui leur ont été imposées nous ne pouvons pas leur en tenir rigueur. Mais les palefreniers ne pourront pas les surveiller éternellement, je crains que nous ne finissions par en perdre. A Valinor ils connaissaient nos terres, mais ce n'est pas le cas ici. Il faudrait leur installer un enclos, quelque chose qui évite de les perdre… Tyelkormo, tu te chargeras d'eux. Fais au mieux, clôture-les, et assure-toi qu'ils soient bien nourris et soignés. Et tu prendras les jumeaux avec toi, puisque vous avez l'air de si bien vous entendre. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent des sourires ravis, mais le chasseur se renfrogna.

« Tu veux encore me faire enfermer des animaux ? Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça.

-Tu peux toujours les faire remonter dans les bateaux, si tu préfères. Rétorqua son frère aux cheveux de feu. Je suis certain qu'ils apprécieront d'y retourner. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons _besoin_ de conserver ces chevaux dans leur intégralité, et tu le sais également. »

Tyelkormo lui jeta un regard assassin. Il resta un long moment silencieux avant de s'incliner, quoique de mauvaise grâce.

« Très bien, je le ferai. Un enclos est toujours préférable à une cale humide. Et je les installerai parmi les oyats, que ça te plaise ou non. Cela fait des siècles que ces pauvres bêtes n'ont pas vu le plus petit bout de verdure, ne compte pas sur moi pour les en priver.

-Agis comme tu l'entends mais ne me regarde pas de cette façon, Tyelko. Si je te le demande à toi, ce n'est pas pour te faire de la peine mais parce que je sais que tu agiras au mieux pour concilier nos intérêts et ceux de nos amis équidés. Me trompé-je ? »

Carnistir leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en un geste d'impatience. Makalaurë lui adressa un sourire de connivence, tandis que Tyelkormo redressait fièrement les épaules.

« Bien sûr que non. Affirma le blond, remis un peu d'aplomb par la flatterie à peine dissimulée qui lui était adressée. Je suis l'elfe de la situation.

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. »

Maitimo s'accorda un instant de réflexion, puis il reprit :

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose, pendant que nous montions le camp… A propos de nos forces armées… »

Curufinwë eut un mouvement de menton dédaigneux –celui-là même que leur père avait si souvent.

« Bien mal armées, les forces en question. Fit-il observer. Et tout à fait inégalement.

-Je voulais justement t'en parler. Approuva Maitimo. Il y a un emplacement à l'abri du vent, contre les rochers, que nous n'avons pas eu besoin d'utiliser. Serait-il possible que tu y installes une forge de fortune ? Pas grand-chose, naturellement, seulement de quoi réparer nos armes qui étaient entreposées à fond de cale. J'ai remarqué, et toi aussi sans doute, qu'un certain nombre d'entre elles ont été endommagées lors de la traversée. »

Curufinwë enroula pensivement une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns autour de son index. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, une, deux, trois fois, et il hocha lentement la tête.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Dit-il enfin. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

-Très bien. A propos de nos forces armées, donc. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être les organiser. »

Carnistir haussa un sourcil et Tyelkormo observa les elfes qui s'agitaient autour de lui et dans le camp, installant leurs affaires personnelles dans les tentes. Il eut l'air peu convaincu.

« Les organiser ? Questionna-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu d'elfes plus organisés que les nôtres. Que veux-tu leur demander de plus ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, sourit son aîné. Je parlais de les organiser pour faire la guerre, en tant qu'elfes de guerre. En tant que… que guerriers, en quelque sorte. »

Le regard de Curufinwë fut le premier à s'éclairer.

« Tu veux dire, comme les armées de Valinor qui sont divisées en groupes de combattants sous la conduite de hérauts, eux-mêmes sous la conduite des Valar ?

-Exactement. Confirma Maitimo.

-Nul doute que Moringotto aura fait de même avec ses armées. Ajouta aussitôt Pityafinwë. C'est un Vala aussi, après tout.

-D'ailleurs, plusieurs légendes parlaient de ses généraux, majeurs ou inférieurs. Appuya son jumeau. Mais je ne sais plus lesquelles, j'ai oublié.

-Je pense que nous aurions beaucoup à gagner à reproduire cette forme de hiérarchie dans notre propre armée. Les instructions seraient plus simples à transmettre à tous dans le cadre d'unités organisées, et la situation militaire globale plus facile à visualiser en vue d'un potentiel combat. »

Tyelkormo, qui était du genre à agir en solitaire sur des coups de tête et qui avait toujours eu du mal à se plier à l'autorité, haussa une épaule en signe de désintérêt.

« Si tu veux. Il faudrait en référer à Père, voir ce qu'il peut en dire.

-Il y a déjà pensé, fit Curufinwë, j'en suis certain.

-Cela ne m'étonnerait guère, en effet. Peut-être même a-t-il déjà réfléchi à une forme de hiérarchie. Je lui en parlerai. Sur ce… souhaitez-moi bon courage, mes frères, je vais lui faire mon rapport. »

En guise d'encouragement, Maitimo eut droit à quelques signes de mains de la part des jumeaux Ambarussa et de Carnistir, et à un sourire un peu absent de la part de Makalaurë. Tyelkormo et Curufinwë s'éloignaient déjà, le premier pestant contre cette manie de toujours vouloir enfermer les êtres vivants et le second feignant poliment de l'écouter. Le grand elfe roux les laissa donc et se dirigea vers le chaos granitique au sommet duquel son père dominait toujours la plage. Il n'avait pas bougé, réalisa soudain le prince. Il n'était pas descendu de tout le temps qu'avait duré leurs préparatifs. Fëanáro tournait le dos à la plage à présent, silhouette sombre et immobile contre le ciel rougeoyant de l'est, et il ne parut pas prêter attention à son fils aîné qui escaladait précautionneusement les rochers jusqu'à lui. Maitimo s'arrêta quelques pas en retrait, sur un rocher un peu plus bas qui présentait l'avantage d'avoir une surface à peu près plate. Il s'inclina, posant un genou à terre. L'ombre du roi le recouvrait presque entièrement.

« Père. »

Les pieds de Fëanáro, seuls membres de l'elfe à se trouver dans le champ de vision du rouquin, se rapprochèrent. Il en déduisit que son père et souverain s'était tourné vers lui et était prêt à l'écouter. Alors qu'il relevait les yeux, il remarqua la harpe de Makalaurë posée auprès de l'Esprit du feu, en équilibre contre une autre roche. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Fëanáro suivit son regard, et le coin de sa bouche sembla s'adoucir un peu.

« Kánafinwë. » Commenta-t-il simplement, et il leva les yeux au ciel sombre.

Maitimo l'imita, toujours souriant.

« Je vois que vous étiez chargé d'une mission de surveillance de la plus haute importance, Père. Plaisanta le grand elfe.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, Nelyafinwë. » Répondit Fëanáro.

Et il n'y avait nulle trace de plaisanterie, ni dans sa voix ni dans ses yeux. Son fils aîné redevint aussitôt sérieux. Il inclina de nouveau la tête, ses cheveux cuivrés glissant en cascade sur ses larges épaules.

« Nous avons achevé l'installation du camp, Père. L'informa-t-il. Curufinwë et Morifinwë ont fourni des listes détaillées des elfes et des biens en notre possession. »

Il tendit les listes en question, et le roi des Noldor s'en saisit sans un mot. Maitimo poursuivit :

« Curufinwë s'occupe à présent de réparer notre armement défaillant. Turcafinwë s'est pour sa part assuré que nous ne manquions pas de viande. Pityafinwë et Telufinwë ont rassemblé une grande quantité de bois pour les feux, nous ne manquerons ni de lumière ni de chaleur durant plusieurs… jours. Ils ont tous trois découvert plusieurs rivières dans la forêt proche, où nous pourrons nous réapprovisionner en eau douce. Et Kánafinwë doit être en train d'achever l'attribution des tentes, avec l'aide de Morifinwë. Si vous voulez venir voir la vôtre… »

Fëanáro jeta un bref regard sur le camp qui s'étalait à ses pieds et son expression se durcit.

« Où sont les fortifications ? Questionna-t-il, prenant Maitimo au dépourvu.

-Les fortifications, Père ? » Répéta l'elfe roux.

Son père eut un soupir agacé.

« Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ce que sont des fortifications, Nelyafinwë. Vous en avez vu à Formenos. Pourquoi n'en vois-je pas autour du camp ? »

Son fils s'agita, mal à l'aise. Son genou, appuyé contre le roc dur, commençait à se raidir.

« Je n'ai pas pensé… Commença-t-il, baissant la tête un peu plus.

-Vous n'avez pas pensé. » Répéta Fëanáro d'une voix froide.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la nuque rousse que son fils offrait à son regard. Maitimo sentit son malaise s'accroître. Il fronça les sourcils, se forçant à réfléchir au plus vite.

« Si vous nous autorisez à sacrifier l'un des bateaux, Père, nous pouvons dresser une palissade en un temps réduit. Le sol est dur sous le sable là où nous avons monté le camp, nous pouvons donc aussi creuser un fossé tout autour… »

Le regard de Fëanáro se porta au-delà du camp, jusqu'à la mer, sur la flotte elfique dansant faiblement au rythme des vagues. Ses yeux se plissèrent une seconde.

« Autorisation accordée. Je suppose que durant tout le temps de votre installation, vous n'avez pas non plus pensé à établir une garde. »

Cette fois-ci, Maitimo releva la tête, l'étonnement lisible dans ses yeux clairs.

« Mais Père, les bêtes sauvages craignent le bruit et le remue-ménage. Elles ne risquaient pas d'attaquer qui que ce soit… »

L'Esprit du Feu le considéra un long moment sans rien dire.

« Il n'est pas question que de bêtes sauvages, Nelyafinwë. »

Fëanáro fit signe à son fils de se relever et de le rejoindre. En un bond, l'elfe roux fut près de lui, et il comprit aussitôt pourquoi le Haut Roi avait choisi cet endroit comme point d'observation. De ce promontoire, le regard donnait sur toutes les terres environnantes. S'il devait s'y trouver le moindre mouvement, un observateur attentif s'en apercevrait aussitôt. Tout paraissait tranquille pour le moment, mais les ténèbres rouges régnaient au nord-est, des ombres enflammées et mouvantes que la froide lumière des étoiles ne parvenait pas à dissiper. Et de ces ténèbres planait une menace mortelle. Le commentaire de Fëanáro à propos de sa mission de surveillance prit alors tout son sens, et son premier-né se retint de frissonner. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir échoué à un test qu'il ignorait être en train de passer.

« Votre façon de gérer la situation aurait été parfaite si nous étions partis chasser à Valinor. Mais nous ne sommes plus à Valinor, Nelyafinwë. Fit son père gravement. Vous avez envoyé vos frères et leurs elfes chasser et ramasser du combustible pour nos feux, ce qui était une bonne initiative en soi, mais ceci sans même vous assurer au préalable que ces terres étaient sans danger pour eux. Nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part, ici. Moringotto s'attend à être poursuivi, il a déjà dû prendre ses dispositions pour se défendre. Vous savez qu'il possède une armée, beaucoup de ses démons n'ont pas été trouvés par les Valar avant son emprisonnement. Croyiez-vous vraiment qu'il attendrait sagement que nous venions frapper à sa porte pour s'en servir ? Avez-vous seulement songé à ce qui serait arrivé à vos frères s'ils avaient fait quelque mauvaise rencontre ? »

Maitimo pâlit. Non, à cela non plus il n'avait pas pensé. Il avait mis ses frères et une partie de son peuple en danger, et il n'en avait même pas eu conscience.

« Nous sommes en _guerre_ , Nelyafinwë. Fit la voix sévère de Fëanáro. Tâchez de vous en souvenir et d'agir en conséquence. Vous n'aurez pas toujours droit à l'erreur. »

L'elfe aux cheveux de feu hocha piteusement la tête, la gorge nouée. Son souverain lui désigna le camp d'un bref mouvement de menton.

« Allez, à présent, et réparez vos étourderies. Vous enverrez également plusieurs éclaireurs surveiller les environs du haut de ces rochers, et je descendrai lorsque l'un d'eux viendra prendre ma place. Nous aurons à discuter de nos armées. Faites vite. »

Maitimo s'inclina devant son père, sentant son regard dur peser sur lui.

« Mon Roi. » Le salua-t-il.

Il se laissa glisser au bas de l'amas rocheux, et Fëanáro le vit se diriger vers Makalaurë et Carnistir qui semblaient vouloir lui parler. Ses trois fils discutèrent un instant au pied des rochers, Carnistir rosissant et faisant preuve de plus en plus de signes d'agacement à mesure que la conversation avançait. Finalement, il s'en alla d'un pas vif en direction de l'endroit où mouillaient les navires. Maitimo, les épaules un peu voûtées, entraîna Makalaurë en direction des tentes où les chasseurs de Tyelkormo s'étaient rassemblés. A la manière dont le ménestrel glissa sa main dans le dos de son frère aîné, leur père comprit qu'il tentait de le réconforter. Ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'ombre et le feu qui les menaçaient, au nord-est. Fëanáro soupira.

Ils avaient tant à apprendre, et si peu de temps.

°0oOo0°

…J'avais dit que ce texte était un peu long. Je l'avais écrit il y a un petit moment déjà, et je l'ai retravaillé il y a peu. J'espère que vous l'aurez jugé convenable. Merci de l'avoir lu ! Bonne semaine et bonnes vacances à celles qui en ont !


End file.
